A Little Peice of Heaven
by FarFromHere
Summary: Remade and no longer a one shot. Sasuke kills Hinata and keeps her as her doll, but what happens when her angry soul returns to her body? Rated R for gore, violence, disturbing themes, and adult situations. SasuHina :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN!: Alright  
:D  
I got two good reviews from the same people that commented last time, but I'm still determined to write this.  
Its going to be slow in the beginning but I promise it will be good.**

**not to metion I have tons of energy to write this thing, plus since i came out that i write fanfictions to friends I got lots of support and im determined :D**

**And yes, if you didnt read my one shot, this story may be disturbing as it goes on you've been warned.  
I don't own Naruto Or the lyrics that go along with my story Little peice of heaven by avenged sevenfold**

**look the lyrics up, I'm not going to include them this time. It only confuses people D:**

**Oh and this chapter is short but It turned out very nicely, so read and review I promise you will not be dissapointed**

**THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE VERY CLEAN AND NOTHING LIKE THE REST OF THE STORY, I AM SORRY. D: **

**PS: i dont have a beta reader, so dont be mad about bad grammer and such.**

* * *

Hinata almost fainted as all her power was put into one of her young patients. While her patients heart beat only seemed to be getting softer, her's was speeding. And thus it continued until she gave away her last bit of power. Only to after to be surrounded by total blackness.

She awoke with unclear faces murmuring beside her until she heard, "Look, she's awake." The voice sounded elderly and soft. She felt her head throbbing and her chest aching. She moved with difficulty, she only managed to turn over on the hospital bed she was placed on. She was about to go back to rest until the memory of what had happened earlier returned. She jolted up, forgetting the ache she had and managed in a hoarse voice, "What happened to him!?" And a shock of pain waved threw her body causing her to flinch. "Oh dear, please lie back down." The delicate voice said. Hinata did as she was told. "You saved him," The voice continued. "Hes sleeping in the room next to us. " Hinata's vision started to sharpened to see a older women's whose wrinkles only showed her wisedom and her smile showed her billiant personality. The other face was of a younger man's, he was about the age of Hinata. His face showed relieve and she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He spoke up and it seemed he was choking back tears, "Thank you for saving my b-brother." And with that he broke into a sob. But one of joy not pain. The elderly lady turned to Hinata and grabbed her pale hand and dropped a small blue pendent in her grip. "This is for saving my grandson, if you are ever in trouble and to the point where you are about to die, do this justu and your soul with return to your body in only hours of your death." She announce and came towards Hinata and told her what she would need to do for the pendent to work. Hinata gave a half-hearted smile and thanked the lady as she left. She stayed in bed for the rest of her shift, until she found the strength to walk to her apartment.

* * *

When she arrived Sasuke was already inside it with a dozen roses, his smile and stance seemed awkward. _Something must be wrong_ Hinata thought. Sasuke walked toward Hinata and hastiley gave Hinata the flowers. "These are absoultly beautiful Sasuke." she softy said as she began to inhale the sent of her gift. She walked into the kitchen to get a vase, and while she was doing so Sasuke started to pace around her living room. His mind was occupied and Hinata could tell but she figured she would wait for him to tell her. "Hey hun, I'm going to make dinner for us is that alright?" She asked from the other room. She didn't hear anything in reply until Sasuke walked in the room with a confused expression on his face "Hinata, do you love me?" She started to giggle, _was this what he was worried about? how silly! _"Sasuke of course I do." She said soft with no hints of sarcasm. He stared at her hard, and Hinata decided to convince him. She shyly put her arms around his neck, her face going red with what she was about to do and softly pressed her lips onto his. But this didn't satisfy him, Sasuke wanted more, and his kisses got more firce and it was making Hinata nervous. His kisses devoured hers, and his tounge started to push through her mouth making Hinata feel unconfortable. He felt her haste and decided to head his kisses down south causing Hinata to gasp. She started to shake as he tried to lift up her shirt. "Sasuke!" She screamed, "Dont!" He looked up and looked down at her exposed skin and kissed her stomech before he but her shirt down. "Sorry, I can't control myself." He murmured feeling embarrassed at what he had just done_. I should of known better_. Sasuke thought. _She's still a virgin and I should wait til she's ready._

Hinata bite her lip trying to find a way to end the silence that had just erupted, "Uh, I-I'm going to make D-diner." She said just above a whisper. Sasuke nodded and quickly moved himself out of her way. He decided sitting on the couch in the other room would be the best to do. He needed alot to think about. _I want her so badly._ thought Sasuke as he began to think of the shy girl pre-paring dinner for him in the other room. He knew he never wanted anyone more than her, he never wanted her to leave his side. His thought continued and worries entered his head. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the beautiful, expensive gift he was planning to give to her. He played with it. _What will I do if she refuses...? _His thoughts were stopped from the sound of Hinata's voice. "Dinner's ready!" She shouted from the other room. He quickly got up and took a chair at the table. Hinata came back with a dinner for two in her hands and he carefully set them down on the table. The two began to eat in awkward silence, usually Sasuke would break silence when they ate but he was completely lifeless, he only stared down at his food. Hinata could tell he was in deep thought. "Is something wrong with the food I could..." Hinata began. But Sasuke snapped his head up and said "Oh no, Its great." His food was completely untouched. "Is something wrong, it seems there is, you know your problems are my problems also."she said in a compassionate voice, trying to understand the situation. He only sighed it was now or never. He got out of his seat and face Hinata, and got down one knee. "Hinata, will you marry me?" He felt his guts spill out the the floor as he said those words, but figuatively of course.

* * *

:D cliffhanger! review if you want more!  
even if you already know what happens next please do.  
Review even if you hate it :D

ARG, I'm Hyper so if you guys review quick enough I might even update this story tonight, since my friend bailed on me andddd i have nothing to do tonight xD so yeah review.  
im gunna go for 6 reviews alright? :D so review and if it goes to 6 I'll start writing more

YAY!

"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Yay my people reveiwed, thank you steveo 352 and emo inky person :D  
hah, im too excited to write to wait for 6 reveiws,_

_Oh and remember;  
This chapter is going to be VERY gory __  
It is disturbing, and i had a friend write a scene because i refused and it goes along with the lyrics if you know them,  
But you were warned so do not comment telling me its majorly disturbing and gross, because thats what I think of the cute little fanfictions with little conflict, alright? :_

_remember this is HORROR not FLUFF  
oh and the plot, i do not own, sorry. :d_

* * *

Hinata only gasped and let out a soft cry. "Sasuke, you know I can't...What will my clan think of it?" She said worry filling her head, she didn't want to hurt him, but she couldn't possibly marry him. Sasuke didn't leave his position and looked down. There words hit him hard. "Who cares what your clan thinks, they already took away your house and position of heir, how could they possibly care about you!?" He snarled, forgetting about what his lover would say back, he forgot that only kindness would get her to marry him. His words peirced Hinata like daggers, she knew her clan no longer cared but she wanted so badly for them to approve of her. "Be quiet," was all she could say, it was so weak, possibly a mouse could be louder. "Hah, why? Afraid of the truth? Thats too bad, dear, because I hope you also known they'll plan an arrange marriage for you just to uphold thier name, those selfish bastards don't give a damn about you." He replied. She was to tears at this point, everything was true, but she never thought the one to point it out would be the person she trusted and loved the most. "Hm, weakling" was the only thing he said as he watched her cry. She only felt history repeating itself and it only made her upset. "You know, Sasuke maybe an arranged marriage would be for the b-best," she managed choking on tears. But as she tried to leave, Sasuke quickly grabbed hold of her and pinned her to the nearest wall. "Want to repeat what you just said?" he hissed. Her voice seemed to decieve her but she knew this would be the only chance for her to speak up, "Yes, _Uchiha_, I refuse to marry you, and any stranger that will make my clan happy will do just fine!" she said as loud as she could which still was soft but had a sharp tone still tears were wet in her eyes. Sasuke just stared blankly at her and grabbed the nearest kunai. Hinata said words under her breath unclear to Sasuke as he slowly pointed the kunai toward her neck, "Aw, sweetheart your sadly mistaken /1/ if I can't have you no one can." he said with his eyes gleaming red. She tried to struggle but since it was so useless, Sasuke only sighed, "Dear, make it easy on yourself and stop resisting." She only closed her eyes and got ready for what was about to happen. Sasuke started playing with the weapon in hand as if it was a toy, until he pointed it to her back. She let out a gasp as the metal slide softly against her back. "Hm, I think right," He took a stab right on the middle of her lower back, "Here is where I should start." He saw her face become numb with shock and her breathing become shallow, she was beginning to go limp. He smiled softly as he felt her crimson blood fell through his hands pale hands. _What a beautiful color, _Sasuke thought. He took the kunai out of her back and aimed it right above her navel. He twisted the kunai, feeling her insides turn. He only was more turned on to kill as the blood started to flow down her porcelean body. And he couldn't help but stab, making sure they were in a neat fashion though, in almost any place possible until he reached a delicate area, her chest. He twisted his smile and carefully cut around her heart and pulled it out and he couldn't help but laugh "I got your heart now, Darling."

Once he was content, he set her down beside his bed not wanting her beauty to ruin. He stared at her until he relised what he could do. He could pleasure himself. He looked down at the body and unclothed it. He smiled at all of his markings and was proud in an odd sense. He looked at one area he did not invade yet, and took it./ 2/

When he finished he noticed her wounds were still bleeding and if she lost anymore she would most likely look like a prune from so much blood loss. /3./ So he quickly sewed her up and put her beside her bed and kissed her on top of her head "goodnight, lover." He said. And as he fell to sleep, Hinata, awoke. Her soul found her way back into her body, yet it felt strange since her heart was missing and a heartbeat no longer was there. She looked down at herself to see scars everywhere and memories came shooting back of what he tried to do. She looked down at the pendant and almost cried right now all she wanted to be was dead, she didn't know what particulary would happened now . She took off the pendantand held it tight in her grip and prayed to kami sama that everything would work out. And before she could make out what to dos She decided to see what damage Sasuke had done to her. When she noticed her wounds had been sewed up she felt particulary weird about it, but decided that she shouldn't complain, but something surprised her the most she looked to see a scar in a particulary private area and begun to feel something she never felt before. Pure rage.

* * *

1. reference to the song sweetheart your sadly mistaken by alesana. GREAT SONG :D

2. sorry, no details, if you want you can make your own and keep them to yourself, thankyouverymuch

3. inside joke xD


	3. Chapter 3

_Hm, it seems the longer I make my story, the more more reviews I get,_

_So heres another chapter.  
Remember, I warned you. :p_

_Oh and one more thing, I am not counting on this to be a long story  
5,000-10,000 words  
is what I'm aiming_

_**oh and too myy angry reader**  
LOL. plz, I warned you that it would be distubing and that it was HORROR. haha, your stupid to review that once i told you that it was twisted and not to comment about it being creepy. __  
Theres lots of people that write things 20492310x worse than this.  
And they're perfectly normal people.._

_And im not going to stop writing just because of one angry viewer sooo everyone else who is okay with being distubed, please continue.  
oh and it only goes worse with the violence, but I'm sorry but there will be no lemon or sex scenes  
So if you want some, I'm sorry, I refuse.  
warning there will be character deaths later one, but no one important XD!  
_

* * *

Sasuke started to stir in his sleep because of the movement beside him. Hinata acted quickly and pretended to be dead but she made sure to go down slowly since anymore sudden movement would get him suspicious.. As Sasuke's eyes opened he noticed a blue pendant in his lover's hand. He took it away, and put it around his neck since he did not have anyother place to put it. "I could sell this," Sasuke murmured under his breath. He quickly shifted his eyes to his doll. And turned toward her, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, but Hinata only screamed on the inside. She couldn't take one more minute of it. She quickly grabbed the closest kunai on the bed stand and stabbed Sasuke as swifty as she could. She hit his collar bone. He starred at horror, _How did this happen?!_ he thought. She screamed at what she had just done, she had never been so ravage, but it felt good. Her angry seemed to die down with the wild stab. She looked at it and wasn't sure what to do, Sasuke's body was in shock and his face was blank. He didn't know how to react. Hinata felt more anger rise as she stared at the face that killed and violated her. She then removed the kunai and took another stab at his chest. But this time she yelled as she began to attack. She felt her anger start to dissapear. Soon, she became more uncivilalized and just began stabbing every inch of his body, even though he died only after the first few stabs. She continued, and continued stabbing ever region possible even the most unconfortable of places. She continued taking her anger out until her body gave out. She fell asleep slumpted over him. Too tired to care about his blood seeping into her clothes.

Sasuke awoke steadily. He found some solid pressure on his stomech. He looked to see Hinata over his body with a kunai in tight in her small hand. He then looked around to see himself in Hinata's room, with open scars and wounds all over his body no area seemed to be over looked. Most were still bleeding. He couldn't comprehend anything except he was suppose to die or atleast hurt, from the looks of his wounds. He looked down at the necklace he had on. And he began to understand, the pendant kept him alove. He was about to wake Hinata to explain and ask about all that had happened, but felt it wouldn't be the best thing considering she just tried to kill him. But before he could figure out what to do, her eyes slowly opened. "Hinata, please..."But before Sasuke could finish, Hinata jumped up and screamed. "You're suppose to be dead!" She yelled. Sasuke just sighed and showed her the pendant that was around his neck. She screamed again. "Please, dear, calm down." He said trying to reason with her. "Calm down!? Do you relise what just happened?!" she tried to raise her voice as if it could get any louder. He looked down and thought hard. Hinata was panting and seemed very upset at all that had just happened. "Yes I do Hinata, and I want to apologize..." He began.

* * *

I'm listening to family force 5, There music makes me wish i could break dance :p  
anyways REVIEW!. I know it was extremly short, but I'm talking to friends on the phone and on myspace and its getting very confusing and I can't put this infront of my friends.

but still review!  
Cept if your going to be ignorant and tell me its disturbing, then don't because i already warned you and its your fault for ingoring it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright,  
I'm getting more and more people reading my story_

_and less reviews.  
And I'm going to announce;; if this continues ill stop making this because  
its no fun to get over hundreds of hits, and 6 reviews,  
mostly from the same people._

_this chapter will have slight, lime. I'm not going to give full details, but i think zombiee sexy time would fit great in this story :D, dun expect alot of details..._

_oh and once again this chapter will be gory, haha i think all of them are except the first, :F_

_But i have an energy drink by my side and an hour to write soooo here we go :D_

_OH and i have a link on my page to the music and music video my fanfic is based off; check it out. :D  
I use this :D smiley too much xD_

* * *

Hinata's mouth gaped open, "You're sorry, thats all you have to say," she murmured. Sasuke only looked down not even sure what to say, _How do you apologize for the worst possible thing you can do to your lover. _He looked up, eye to eye. Hinata was trembling with emotion. "I don't know how to make it up to you." Sasuke began, "Please I'll do anything your heart desires, just please forgive me." Hinata narrowed her eyes, "You must suffer, for what you did." He eyes no longer held the same pureness and her voice was no longer soft, it was demanding and sharp. But without her heart, she did not have compassion, giving her hollow feeling deep in her chest. "I will," He said feeling overwhelmed, he wanted a second chance so badly. He shifted awkwardly but took Hinata in his arms, but she did not hug back, she only kept her composer, Sasuke noticed but gave a sweet kiss on her cheek anyways. When he let go she smiled and took the nearest kunai behind her back and push Sasuke down on the bed. She quickly jumped on top and started kissing him wildy forcing her tounge into his mouth, not caring how sloppy she was. He could bearly keep up.

She suddenly undressed him. Sasuke only smiled, little did he relise what her plan was. She quickly preformed a numbing justu she usually used to hold down spazzing or resitant patients. "What the hell?!" He shouted at her. She laughed and she revieled her kunai and softly placed it on his skin. "I won't kill you, but your going to wish you were dead when I'm done," she whispered in his ear. Then wasting no time, she reopened a scar next to his heart with her kunai. He gasped and tried his best to move, but it did no help. She then reached in and removed his heart with her own hands but cutting the final strings with her kunai . His mouth opened and his expression went blank. But he wasn't dead. "I-i want.." He said weakly, but he stopped, he wasn't going to complain, he didn't deserve a heart. She tilted her head and understood., "Alright, maybe I can help." She carved into his skin once again, causing Sasuke to flinch. He was keeping quiet, he knew this is his punishment for what he had done. She went deeper as she was getting closer to finishing her design. Sasuke held in his screams, because as she carved, she opened up the other wounds she gave him. She went slowly but finished her design, it was a heart. "There's your heart, its just as useful as mine," she said her voice dripping with sarcasm. She looked down until it hit her _its my turn, to have fun_., And she pleased herself with his body the way she wanted. /1/ When she was finished, she noticed Sasuke was also pleased. She decided to hurt him one more time. But in a different way. His pride. "Hm, I've seen bigger." Sasuke looked at her with a crazy expression. She was so different. He wasn't sure if it was for the best or not, but he knew it was his fault for her change. But he still loved her and nothing would change that. While Sasuke was still lying on the bed numb, she did some hand signs and Sasuke was free. "I forgive you, but your not off that easy, pain will continue, don't think you'll win my love back so easily." She said not even bothering to look at him. He got up and embraced her, "Alright, and after that, love?." She put her arms around him and whispered, "Then we... we can be in love, once again." They both kept still soaking in the bittersweet moment til they heard wedding bells. Today was Naruto's and Sakura's wedding. Everyone in the village was invited, considering Naruto was the new hokage. They both smiled, and Hinata spoke, "Want to crash the wedding?" Hinata went through her dresser and got two new kunai's. "We may need these."

* * *

REVEIW! OR THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER CHAPTER :O  
I'M AIMING FOR 8 MORE REVIEWS.  
LETS GET AT IT!


	5. Chapter 5

_half the reviews i aimed for  
But i decided I wanted to hurry and finish it while i had all this extra time._

_since after The vans warped tour on friday, ill be busy the rest of the summer._

_Hm anyways._

_This is going to be the messiest chapter yet.  
So if you love reading gore, get excited :D  
And theres going to be LOTS of character deaths  
Sorryyy XD!_

_Review, nukkkka.  
this means you :F  
YES REVIEW NOW! well after you read it  
hah, really, please do,  
I'm over 200 views on my first chapter, and still no ones reviewing so please  
_

* * *

Sasuke smiled. _Seems Hinata needs to feed her new found blood-lust._He reached for the second kunai. Hinata drew back. "Hun, I need both of these, get your own." she said in a teasing manor. He grumbled and decided to find another weapon. Hinata only giggled at his frustration.

When they found the location of the wedding, they were late. Both Naruto and Sakura were at the end of the alter about to share their first kiss of marriage. They both walked in orderly fashioned in the temple like place, the inside looked identical to an expensive cathlic church(1). Everyone turned their heads. Both forgot to change, and their clothes were soaked in blood and their scars were open. But both held a smirk planted on their face. Lots of the females in the crowd screamed and the men start to shout. They both kept quiet, hand in hand. They went down the aisle, as if they were the ones getting married. People were shocked and didn't dare to move. Besides they had no where to go. Both locked the doors and closed every exit. They stopped right in the middle. Everyone else felt eerie as the couple did not say a word but smiled in the darkest way possible. Hinata turned her head to see her clan. She smiled even wider.

They both revieled their weapons. Watching people scream and watching some prepare to attack. They both nodded to each other and massacred the whole place (2). The couple did not even think twice about their actions. They went from one person to the next. People's attacks were useless. Some even would take and stab their weapons in them but it didn't stop them they would only remove them and use it against them. People screamed and tried to pry open the doors, but they used a justu to make sure it kept tight no matter how hard anyone tried.

Hinata found her way to her clan. She smiled at her fathers attempts to kill her. Other clan members joined in. Each time they used a weapon against her, she only laughed. Nothing could kill her. Once they finally realized they couldn't do anything. They ran, but they had no where to run to. She only laughed harder as her stubborn cousin still tried to fight her. "If I'm going down, I'm going with dignity!" He yelled. Hinata didn't reply to her his struggle only made it more exciting. She then took her weapon and quickly stabbed him right in the area of his heart. (3) His face blanked and he fell to the floor. She then ran to her father. And jumped on top of him, even though she was alot smaller, he still fell with a thud. She didn't even waste a minute to figure out the best and quickest way to kill him. She just stabbed over and over and over again even after he stopped breathing. It was similar to what she did to Sasuke, but her face was frustrated and she used more power. Finally, she leaned back. "Whose the weak one now, father." She hissed. She finally got off and quickly killed the rest of her clan, keeping her face composed.

Sasuke was having no difficulty at all. He just quickly slashed the person til death with is large sword **(AN: You know the one he uses in the manga?).** He didn't looked back and he didn't regret anything. The people's screams for mercy only wanted him to kill even more. And as if this saying could be anymore overused, their screams were music to his ears.

They finally met up in the middle again , stepping over the gory mess they created. "You did a terrific job, Sasuke." She noted. "And so did you hun." He replied. Hinata then wrapped her arms around Sasuke and kissed his lips lightly. "There is one thing though..." Hinata began, "Wheres the bride and groom?" Sasuke looked around til he saw blond tips of hair stick out from the behind the podium. Sasuke snickered and pointed to where the couple was hiding and said, "Oh I don't know maybe they got away, we should just go." He announced in a fake voice. Hinata laughed "Oh I think we should look." Hinata said in a singsong voice. "Ollie Ollie oxen free" She yelled playfully. They both slowly walked toward the podium. And she yelled, "Oh Sasuke I found them." They both laughed. Naruto stood up and yelled, "Please stop this! You are throwing away your future. He said choking back tears. He was wrong, they knew he was, Hinata and Sasuke were gaining a future.

Sakura then stook up and spoke softly, "Please don't." She said tears were streaming down. Hinata rose her eyebrows, "And just why not?" Naruto then took a defensive pose over Sakura and announced, "Because we love each other, and we have... so much to live for." "If only you worded that better," Sasuke said with statistic tone. Hinata then disappeared only to appear behind Sakura. But before Sakura could even turn her head, Hinata stabbed the back of her neck. Sakura's expression faded and her legs began to grow weak, "Naruto, I l-love yo-..." But Hinata quickly stabbed her again. "I always hated cliche goodbyes." Naruto then caught Sakura before she fell and kissed her forehead, "I am so sorry, I have failed as a husband." He said as he slowly lied her down on the floor. "Hn, how cute." Hinata crackled. Naruto then turned around with rage filling his eyes. He then took acton and headed straight toward Hinata. But before he could even touch her, Sasuke acted quickly and slit Narutos throat, causing him to fall right over Sakura. Hinata then took the rings off their fingers and gave one to Sasuke. They got married right on spot.

They then stole all the delicious food, went home, and made love.  
They have never been happier.

* * *

I will most likey make an epilogue.  
But only if I get 20 reviews.  
I'm not bluffing this time :)

1. I dun think they have churches there do they, haha.  
2. I kinda had difficulty writing this since, I was like what if theres children at the wedding D: i dun want them killed.  
haha but i decided i would have to get over it. haha.  
3. i'm sorry but i absolulty hate how fanfics, make neji and hinata friends since, Neji hates Hinata and i really dont think that will change.

anyways REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Well guys, I really have no idea how to conclude this story

uhm i haven't actully wrote in the longest time.

But I'm not dead or anything.

I'll write a new story if i get up to 30-35 reviews on this, or i might continue... either way,

oh and please don't private message me, XD just post a review even if its not relating to the book.

OR myspace me, just go on my profile on here and click homepage. Add me there and talk to me okay?

but yuh reveiw or give me ideas, encourage me, ect?


End file.
